


shine bright

by anna



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/pseuds/anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sky is electric blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



> Summmary from Outkast's "Da Art of Storytelling Part 2"
> 
> Thank to k for beta

New Hope eventually became a thriving town, not a military post. Three years after she arrived there, Lord Wyldon came. She was being placed back under his command near the Tusaine border.

"You can stay here," Kel told Tobe as she surveyed the room, looking at what she would pack and what she would give away. "Fanche would certainly take you in. I know you have a place here."

"I go where you go, My Lady," Tobe looked straight at her. Kel didn't argue with him.

He barely resembled the child Kel has rescued from that innkeeper. He was solid from working with the horses and confident from the trust placed in him by Kel and others. Kel had been the first though, something that he would never forget.

They spent barely eighteen months on the Tusaine border before they were issued new orders. They would be stationed at the Capital. The Crown wanted Kel to receive further military instruction.

Kel was setting her Yamani cats on the shelf in her very spacious rooms when Tobe opened the door. Kel whirled around. No one just entered her rooms. When she saw that it was Tobe, she lowered her weapon but kept it in her hand. Only in an emergency would Tobe take such liberties. 

"Did you know about this, My Lady?' Tobe asked. His tone was hard but his eyes-was he about to cry?

"Tobe," Kel said, "I clearly have no idea what is going on. Why don't you sit down and tell me?"

"I met with Old Stefan," Tobe said, "I'll be in the Palace Stables now and he wanted to show me around. There are some real beauts in the stables and then we went…"

"Tobe," Kel said firmly. "Can you tell me the part of the story that ends with you running into my rooms?"

"His Majesty came in. Stefan wants to retire soon and they want to train me to take his place," Tobe said.

"That sounds wonderful, Tobe."

"I’d have to leave your service, my lady Kel and, begging your pardon, I don't wish to," Tobe said.

"Tobe," Kel said. "You would be wonderful and we would still see each other often."

"What happens when you get a new assignment, Lady Kel?" Tobe asked.

"Let's not worry about that now," Kel said. "Why borrow trouble…"

"…When we have so much of it already," Tobe said. 

They both smiled. Kel opened her arms and Tobe stepped into them. After a moment, Tobe stepped back.

"I'm need to meet up with Old Stefan again," Tobe said. "I told him I had to talk to you but there are things to be done."

Kel went back to laying out her cats. There were always things to be done.

Kel enjoyed her time in the palace. She studied supply and briefed generals on divisions in deep forest, in dry desert, and in mountains. For three months she served with the Navy generals, learning all they could teach her about the defense of ports. She ran patrols and was attached, briefly, to several companies.

She saw Tobe, often and Neal, now at the city's main infirmary when their schedules permitted. Sir Raoul came by whenever the King's Own were in town. 

Owen was kept as busy as she but he made rare visits to the palace as well.

They were lingering over dinner with Neal and Yuki one night when Neal and Yuki told them the news. They were expecting a baby. 

There were congratulations all around and they toasted the new family.

"We're growing up," Kel said as she and Owen made their way back to the palace from the eating house.

"Some of us are," Owen said. "Some of us are still adopting every stray we find and pampering tempermental horses."

"I need a partner for sparring tomorrow," Kel said. "Would you be interested?"

"Kel," Owen said as he grabbed her hand. "I admire that about you. I admire a lot of things about you if you hadn't realized."

Kel looked at Owen. She wasn't sure where this was coming from.

Owen brought Kel's hand up to his lips and kissed the scar on the knuckle of her third finger.

"Does that answer your question," Owen asked.

"How did you know what I was thinking," Kel said.

Owen looked at her. 

"I've known you since I was eleven. I've picked up a few things since then."

Kel didn't sleep in her own rooms that night.

It was a scant month later that Kel received her next set of orders. She spent two years with a Northern company stationed in the mountains, then another two years in the Tusaine desert. She patrolled the Great Sea with the Navy for a year and spent three years in the mountains.

Her next assignment arrived with a set of instructions to report back to Corus. She hurried back to Corus wondering what she was in for. When she arrived, she was told that she would not be needed for a week. Kel appreciated the time off.

Raoul and Buri were out with the King's Owen. Owen was stationed on the Tusaine border. Lady Alanna was home at Pirate's Swoop. Kel made sure to stop by Neal and Yuki's, to bring presents for the children. She stopped by the pages wing to visit her godson. The page master asked her to give an overview of the killing devices and Kel obliged.

She arrived at her Monday meeting several minutes early and was greeted by the Commanders of the First and Second Army as well as Sir Raoul. They sat there waiting. Kel did not know what had brought her here in the company of these men or what they were all waiting for but she would not fidget about like a school child on an April day.

Her question was answered when King Jonathan and Prince Roald came in.

"Your Majesties," Kel said.

She, and the other men in the room, bowed deeply.

King Jonathan and Prince Roald took their seats. "Find your seat, Lady Knight, Lord Commander, Generals."

"Roald," the King said.

"Yes," Prince Roald said. "I hope you have had a pleasant respite because we have work to do. Let's start." 

He stood up to head to the door while the men and Kel quickly leapt out of their seats. Prince Roald motioned to a squire stationed outside the door who came in with a tray of drinks, trailed by several servants carrying maps and lists and accounting books.

"I do not like our Northwest defenses," Roald said. "We are too vulnerable there. Our job, today, is to figure out what can be done."

Kel cleared her throat, "Begging Your Majesties pardon, but I am unsure as to why I am here."

"Oh, that," King Jonathan said. "Raoul, would you do the honors?"

"Gentlemen," Raoul said, "I am pleased to introduce you to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight Commander of the Third Army."


End file.
